


Underquest Au: A new beginning

by Twistingtulips



Category: Undertale
Genre: Characters will be added as story progresses, Underquest Au, asriel is from Storyshift Au, based off of an rp session, underquest, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistingtulips/pseuds/Twistingtulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is new au that some friends and I have created. Come check out our tumblr! Underquest.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Human falls

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more than one chapter! I'm kinda new to writing on this site, so it's a little difficult.

CHAPTER ONE: A HUMAN FALLS

Toriel was baking another cinnamon and butterscotch pie with her "son" Asriel. Technically he was visiting from the StoryShift AU. They had just put the pie in the oven when they heard a pained cry coming from deep within the ruins. Toriel quickly ran out the door, Asriel close behind.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Asriel asked nervously.

Toriel did not reply. She was focused on running towards the far end of the ruins. The two monsters got there quickly, Toriel abruptly stopping. Asriel ran right into her.

"Do not come out from behind me Asriel, the sixth human has fallen." Toriel said warning the smaller monster.

The last human that fell down here pulled a genocide run, but was killed mercilessly by Undyne. The two were stared down by a human wearing a white shirt with purple stripes going across it. The child looked terrified of the two monsters.

"Do not worry my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"And I'm reil! Although you can call me Asriel if you want."

"Welcome to the ruins!" They said together, matching in excitement.


	2. The beginning of a long journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human leaves the ruins.

CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINNING OF A LONG JOURNEY

Toriel and reil took the human to their home. They made sure that the human was happy and healthy.

"You can stay in my room!" Riel said excitedly. Toriel followed the two children to the rooms. 

"What is your name, my child?" Toriel questioned. She realized that she hadn't even asked the humans name. She felt a bit embarrassed.

"Call me Papyru." They said bored like. Papyru observed their home, noticing the small details. They seemed bored.

"Where's the exit to the ruins?" Papyru asked innocently.

Toriel stopped in her steps, and reil turned around slowly. They seemed hurt that Papyru said that.

"You can't leave child, Asgore will kill you and take your soul. You are the sixth human to fall, and the monsters are starting to get impatient. If you're planning to leave, riel and I are coming with you." Toriel said solemnly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Papyru happily exclaimed.

The three prepared for the long journey and left the ruins, walking down the wintry wooded path.


End file.
